


I have no name

by fleecal



Series: Start With This [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I just found out I can post original stuff on here, Mother-Son Relationship, woot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleecal/pseuds/fleecal
Summary: This week for Start with this, the assignment was to write and record a two-minute monologue using random number gen. We were given random number gen, a list of 100 best bluegrass songs, (we had to include the title into the story), a list of most populated cities (we had to include the name of the city) and a list of 50 best foods worldwide (we had to include one line from the food description.)For Bluegrass, I got 8: Jerusalem Ridge - Kenny Baker & Bill Monroe. For the city, I got: 146: Riga and for food: 43: Tacos, Mexico.Link to an audio version at the top of the story.





	I have no name

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Start with This](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/477889) by Night Vale Presents. 



[AUDIO VERSION](https://fleecal.tumblr.com/post/184025075348/this-week-for-start-with-this-the-assignment-was)

I have no name. I have no home. I am transient. I am no one. I come from nowhere. I am going everywhere. Who am I?

I have no name. I was born with a name. I gained more names. But with each new name, my life became divided a little more. A pie, pieces sliced thinner and thinner, until you couldn’t even pick them up. I have no name.

I have no home. I am from nowhere. I am going everywhere. I have no anchor. I have no roots. I am transient. I am always moving. I stop but never stay. I move on eventually. I have been everywhere. Canada. Ireland. Los Angeles. Riga. Jerusalem’s Ridge. The very void itself. I always move on eventually. Always alone. I live my life alone. I sleep alone. I eat alone. I am alone. My life is a solitary existence. I have no home.

I am alone.

[pause.]

I was once alone. But no longer. I once had no roots, no anchor, no home, no name. No longer. I have a son. And his smile is my home. And his cries are my name. And I am no longer alone.

My illegal baby. My unholy son. My abomination against God. He is my Frankenstein’s monster. And I love him more than the air I breathe. His laugh is all I need to nourish myself. Perfect for breakfast, lunch or dinner. My baby boy. He is my home. He is my name.

I am not alone.


End file.
